


in the midst of a moment in the night

by smugdensmitchell



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell loves Callum Highway v v much, Boyfriends, Callum loves him right back, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a lot of fluff, ballum - Freeform, canon references, no srsly this is SO sickeningly soft, sleepover ballum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensmitchell/pseuds/smugdensmitchell
Summary: And then of course there was the very awkward moment when Callum ratherforwardlygrabbed his overnight bag from the front porch after Ben had remarked that he was getting tired. He teased Callum for a good ten minutes about him making assumptions that Ben wanted him to stay, remarking that he thought Callum was “one of the respectable ones”.“I—I am...of course I am. It ain’t nothin’ like that, Ben, I just thought that…sorry I didn’t...I didn’t know whether we—“ Callum had stuttered, before Ben had cut him off with a kiss.It was nothing heated or suggestive, just a short, sweet brush of the lips.“I want ya to stay, you muppet.”...Or, the one where the Mitchell's are on holiday, so Ben asks Callum round for a beer. ''Newly established boyfriends'' stuff ensues.





	in the midst of a moment in the night

Callum opens his eyes to nothingness. He’s stretched out on his side, his feet threatening to hang awkwardly over the edge of the bed; a pitch black room and a hazy memory. It’s classic disorientation. Callum always feels this confused when he first wakes up, no matter where he is or how long he’s been sleeping for. _But something is different this time_, he thinks. This time familiarity is _clearly_ in no rush to reach him. 

Blinking aggressively, Callum waits for the gaudy, flowered wallpaper (Whitney’s choice, _not his_) to show itself, clashing imminently with the purple duvet (again...Whitney’s choice), but he comes up short. Not to mention the fact that the duvet he’s wrapped up in is _definitely not purple_. 

The 28 year old rubs his eyes tiredly, albeit with some force, determined to get some perspective on his surroundings. He feels for the bedside table in a bid to reach his phone, wanting to check that he’s still living in the _right flamin’ dimension_, but an arm slings itself softly over his waist, interrupting his thoughts. 

_Of course._

He’d stayed at Ben’s house. In Ben’s room. He was sharing a bed _with Ben_. 

The recollection kick starts...the rest of the Mitchell household were on holiday, and Ben had asked him over to _“hang out”_ with a beer. They had finally managed to go out for that drink, and Callum had _finally_ been given his answer regarding what kind of music Ben was into. He didn’t even get the chance to overthink how soon he should text Ben after their date, because Ben had jumped in head first the minute Callum got home. 

** _Have I made it to the next stage?_ **

Callum had grinned at his phone, smitten. He typed back almost instantly. 

** _I suppose you did alright._ **

There had been a regular back and forth of texts since then, with Ben asking Callum for a date this time around...hence tonight. They had played video games (_well_...Callum _tried_ to play and Ben positively thrashed him), they’d ordered pizza, there was flirting, laughing, even a little bit of bickering over what toppings they should get. 

_“What kinda nutcase gets tuna on a pizza?”_ Ben had asked him in disgust as they pondered over options. 

_“Erm, this nutcase!”_ Callum had answered, throwing the menu at the shorter man like a petulant child. _“I bet you ain’t even tried it!”_

And then of course there was the very awkward moment when Callum rather _forwardly_ grabbed his overnight bag from the front porch after Ben had implied that he was getting tired. He teased Callum for a good ten minutes about him making assumptions that he was staying the night, remarking that he thought Callum was “one of the respectable ones”. 

_“I—I am...of course I am. It ain’t nothin’ like that, Ben, I just thought that…sorry I didn’t...I didn’t know whether we—"_ Callum had stuttered, before Ben cut him off with a kiss.

It was nothing heated or suggestive, just a short, sweet brush of the lips. _“I want ya to stay, you muppet.”_

___________

And now here they are, Ben’s arm comfortably over Callum’s waist like it’s the most natural thing in the world, in Ben’s bed, **together**. 

Trying his best not to disturb the other man, Callum shuffles rather gracelessly from his current position, rolling to face Ben without shifting the arm that is draped over him. He kind of wants it to stay there right now. _Forever, perhaps._

He whispers a quiet “hey”, knowing fine well that Ben can’t hear a thing, being out for the count and all. He can’t help himself though, you know, saying something, _anything_, almost like he's speaking it into existence to make sure that it's really happening. 

His conscience kicks in for a brief second, wondering whether this is a little bit...well…_creepy_, lying here and watching Ben sleep, but he continues to do so nonetheless, tracing the peaceful nature of Ben’s features with his eyes. He feels a sense of desperation to reach out and touch him, and it’s still a completely foreign concept to Callum that he can do that now. _Can he do that, now?_

Unable to stop himself, he runs the tips of his fingers across Ben’s shoulder, relishing in the feeling of Ben’s bare skin under his hands. He thinks about how he had gotten into bed in his boxer shorts and an old t-shirt, envious of the confidence Ben had as he stripped off there and then, standing in nothing but his underwear without hesitation. 

It was stupid, Callum knew that. After all, Ben had seen him at his most vulnerable, taking him apart in a public park with his boxers around his ankles. But there was something about lying there, bare chested and open, with Ben the same, in a bed together. _What if Ben wanted to cuddle?_ Callum had fretted. _What if he thought Callum was a little too cuddly? His army physique wasn’t exactly intact anymore, and when was the last time he even thought about going to the gym?_

Of course, when he had gotten into bed, t-shirt stretched over the very discrete tone of his muscles, Ben didn’t question a thing. He wasn’t confused, he wasn’t pushy, he just let Callum be. In fact, Ben was the only one who had ever let Callum just fucking _be_, and that was one of the many reasons that Callum couldn’t have stopped pursuing him. 

He toys with the idea of moving in closer, of placing his own arm over Ben so that they are almost holding each other, but Callum is fearful of moving again and disturbing the equilibrium of the atmosphere. In fact, if he’s being totally honest, Callum knows he’s still airing on the side of caution in terms of just how _close_ he can get, worried that any physical admission of deeper feelings would scare Ben off. He knows how terrifying it is for Ben to let someone in, now more than ever. 

His fingertips continue to ghost over the skin of Ben’s shoulder experimentally, branching out to the extension of the arm still comfortably draped over Callum. He’s so entranced by the motion of his own hands and the sheer _surrealism_ of the whole situation that he almost doesn’t notice when the other man stirs, mumbling incoherently into the pillow. Callum’s hand ceases its movements, but he looks on adoringly. 

“What time is it?” Ben slurs, rolling onto his back and flinging his forearm over his eyes in a grump. 

“Dunno,” Callum murmurs, his gaze unwavering. “Sorry if i woke ya.”

Ben's eyes peak out from behind his arm, resuming the position on his side as though the sound of Callum’s voice had brought him back to earth, reminding him where he was. _Who_ he was with. "Nah, you didn't," he smiles, shuffling a little bit closer until his head is almost resting on Callum’s pillow, using his index finger to tap the end of the taller man’s nose fondly. “Strange to have you 'ere, though."

Callum mirrors Ben’s smile with ease. “Don’t be too disappointed,” he jokes. 

“I’ve woken up to a lot worse.” 

“Oi!” Callum laughs, nudging Ben’s leg with his foot. “What sorta back-handed compliment was that?”

Ben grins despite tiredness, his eyelids heavy but still managing to meet Callum’s gaze through his lashes. “S’the only compliment ya gettin,” he yawns, snuggling further into the quilt and, consequently, further towards Callum. “Too tired for romance.”

“Then go back to sleep,” Callum states matter of factly, all the while his tone endeared.

Ben rubs at his eyelids. "Not that easy, captain obvious," he mumbles half into the pillow. "Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

Callum can hear playfulness, of course, but there's a sincerity to Ben’s tone that can’t be mistaken. It makes Callum’s heart feel ready to burst. 

He places his hand on the shorter man’s jaw, his thumb ghosting along small threads of facial hair before he props himself up on his elbow. Leaning over slightly, he presses his lips tentatively to Ben’s cheek, lingering long enough to inhale an intoxicating mixture of shower gel and masculinity, but short enough to earn himself a grumble of dissatisfaction. 

“Err, is that what you call a kiss goodnight?” Ben complains indignantly, his eyes peering open against the hypnotic lull of exhaustion and following Callum closely as he rests himself back onto his side of the bed. "No wonder I'm your first boyfriend."

Callum’s breath hitches as soon as the word leaves Ben’s mouth. He doesn’t know where to bloody look, half wanting to shout at Ben for dropping it on him like that, half wanting to squeal like a school kid being asked to the disco by their crush. 

_Fuck._

Ben Mitchell. The guy that his brother said was bad news. The guy that said _himself_ he wasn’t good enough for Callum. The guy that so many people warned Callum off of...was right here with him, in the midst of a moment in the night, calling Callum his _boyfriend._

Dismay is obviously written all over his features; he can tell by the way Ben is looking at him, brow furrowed in concern. The younger man seems confused, like he can tell there’s an issue, but can’t for the life of him figure out what that could be. 

“Everythin’ okay?” Ben asks, scanning Callum’s face for clues. “Cos’ you’re lookin’ at me like--” 

“Is...is that what we are?” Callum cuts him off, earning a confused laugh from Ben. 

“What are you on about?” he says, eyes kind but curious. 

“Y’know,” Callum shrugs, his mouth drying up a little. “Like...boyfriends.” 

Ben’s features rearrange themselves instantly, his face dropping. He starts to scratch uncomfortably at his temple, something Callum notices his _other half_ does when he feels vulnerable. Insecure. A little too open.

“Well I mean...y--yeah,” he trips over his words. “I mean only if you want to be? I think...sorry, I just--”

Callum props himself up with his elbow, his heart practically leaping towards Ben and his body following suit. He kisses him, softly at first, lips pressing into the other man’s gently until Callum could feel him relax into it. His free hand curves around the back of Ben’s neck, pulling them even closer together if that were a possibility, skimming his tongue across the other man’s bottom lip as though he was requesting sacred access. 

When he pulls away, he’s careful not to put too much distance between them. “Ben Mitchell, did you just ask me out?” 

Callum awaits Ben’s knee-jerk reaction, expecting a roll of the eyes or a quick-witted comment in return. He isn’t sure if it’s the tempting threat of tiredness pulling the other man under, or if Ben is _so far gone_ that Callum could say just about anything to him now without a sarcastic consequence. Hoping for the latter, he watches as Ben’s lips simply curl into a soft smile. 

“Well…?” Ben murmurs, and the vulnerability is apparent in his tone.

“Lola was right,” Callum grins. “You are soft.” 

“Yeah well don’t go telling anyone,” Ben says, pointing at him in mock warning. “I got a rep’ to keep up, ain’t I?” 

Callum grabs at his finger, teasing Ben’s hand open with the tips of his own and intertwining them lightly. “Don’t worry,” he says. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

Their eye contact never falters.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Callum whispers, smiling. “What are boyfriends for, ey?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Christ, I'm back again. 
> 
> Oh my Christ 2.0, has anybody got the ability to do _anything_ after Tuesday's episode, let alone read?! Crazy good stuff. Eastenders did **THAT.**
> 
> I just want to thank everybody who read my last fic so bloody much for the wonderful response! I literally wasn't expecting it _at all_ and it just meant the world to me. 
> 
> This is _officially_ my second fic ever (obvs) and, once again, it goes out to my absolute loves 'New Boyfriend' Ben, and 'Baby Gay' Highway. I really really hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> All the love xx 
> 
> (P.S - I'm smugdensmitchell on Tumblr, and @smugdenmitchell on Twitter - come be my friend!!)


End file.
